Rise & Fall
by VietAngel
Summary: Callie and Mark's casual arrangement is taking a toll on one of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Rise & Fall (1/?)  
**Author**: VietAngel  
**Pairing**: Callie/Mark  
**Rating**: T

**Summary**: This casual arrangement leaves a bitter taste…

**Author's Note**: This has been in my head for months and I finally got around to finishing a chapter. The small verses are lyrics from this song: The Cinematics – "Rise & Fall"

* * *

_Turn around and I'm in your world  
Your pleasure is my pain in your world  
But dissatisfied, I'll crawl to your world  
And your body's warmth will only leave me colder in my world_

Joe was a bartender—a good bartender. The kind who knew that his job involved so much more than just serving up drinks for the lonely and broken hearted. To the staff of Seattle Grace Hospital, he was a friend, a confidant…a shoulder to cry on and an ear to rant into. He knew them well, especially the surgical staff…they were more than friends, they were family. When they were up, they came to him to celebrate life—to revel in the fact that they'd helped keep one more soul firmly tethered to this Earth. When they were down, they came to him to drown the pain of the ones who'd slipped through their fingers. That's how Joe knew that Mark Sloan was way down in the dumps the second he walked through the door.

_No it's not what I wanted  
But she's holding my hand  
No it's not what I wanted  
At least she's holding my hand_

"Dr. Sloan! What can I get for you? The usual?" he asked.

"I'll have your best bottle of scotch," Mark deadpanned, slapping a hundred bucks onto the counter.

"Hey, where's Callie tonight? You two are usually joined at the hip," Joe.

"She's on a date," Mark choked out.

_Well I'm inside out  
I'm all inside out  
Yes, she's tearing me apart  
Well I'm inside out_

Uh-oh. That's the first thing that popped into Joe's mind. The great thing about being around drunken doctors is that you find out _everything_ about their personal lives…they are talkative drunks. Callie Torres? Especially so. That is how Joe knew that Mark and Callie weren't just friends, they were friends with benefits. The benefit package was apparently pretty damned sweet, too. He really didn't need to know that Mark once made her come three times in a row without even touching anything below the belt, but he did. The fact that Mark memorized what every inch of her tasted like would never win him any trivia games, but Joe knew that too. There was one very important piece of information that Joe knew—he knew that Mark Sloan the manwhore had finally been tamed, and Mark Sloan the man was hopelessly in love with Callie Torres. Callie was the only one still oblivious to that fact.

_This casual arrangement  
Leaves a bitter taste  
Our usual commitments  
That's just killing me and killing you_

_Well our casual arrangement  
Just leaves a bitter taste  
Well our usual commitments  
Just killing me, killing you_

There are no words that could comfort a man whose heart is out on a date with another man instead of with him, so Joe just offered a sympathetic smile and handed the man his bottle and a glass. Mark still couldn't believe this was happening. He had finally found 'the one' and she was slipping through his fingers. He sighed and downed two shots in quick succession, hoping he could forget what he'd seen, but the image was still burned into his brain.

"_She must be a very special lady," the elderly florist said as she handed over a very large bouquet of deep red Sumatra lilies. "Most young men your age just go for the standard red roses."_

"_She's definitely not a standard woman," Mark replied with a smile as he thought of Callie. He paid the woman and was sure to tip generously. "Thank you, this is gorgeous."_

"_You're welcome and good luck tonight," she replied. Mark flashed another smile and waved on his way out. He felt like luck was on his side as he stepped out into the cool evening air. For once there was no rain in Seattle and the brief reprieve had people coming out in droves. He had a three block walk back to his car and he took the time to people watch on his way. It was a Saturday night in downtown Seattle and there were couples everywhere. After tonight he would be joining their ranks. _

_Tonight was the night he would tell Callie how he really felt about her. Sure, being friends with benefits was great, but he wanted more…he wanted her—completely and officially. He wanted to be heading to their favorite restaurant with her on his arm. He wanted to enjoy romantic dinners and bottles of wine and quiet nights at home making love. He wanted to wake up in the morning and watch her sleep instead of watching her slip out the door in the middle of the night after the sex is over. They were best friends…they could vent, hang out, confide in each other, watch movies and play games—but in the end she always left. That was the rule of friends with benefits and he couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stand losing the little pieces of him that died every time he watched her go. _

_Callie was everything he never knew he wanted. The fact that she was the only woman ever to have him begging for mercy in bed was a plus, but she was oh so much more. Drop dead gorgeous, intelligent, funny, a joy to be around…if you looked up perfect woman in the dictionary there would be a picture of Callie Torres. She was his Venus de Milo. He thought his mind was playing tricks on him when he first heard that all too familiar infectious giggle._

_He looked to his left and was immediately drawn to the raven haired beauty across the street. He was completely in awe as he watched the way the city lights bounced off her skin and hair, casting her in an almost ethereal glow. He couldn't believe his luck; this had to be a sign. If he hadn't been so caught up in his desire, he would have thought about the situation. Ever since her breakup with George, Callie hated to be alone…it's why she moved in with Yang, and why she started hanging out with him and Hahn. _

_He wanted to call out to her, but there was no way she would hear him over the noise of the traffic and the people milling about. He waited impatiently for the little man to light up and let him know it was safe to cross. When it finally changed he started to trot across…and that's when he saw it. She was with another man. A man who dared to grab her hand, but wasn't gentleman enough to open the door and let her enter the restaurant first. Mark's heart suddenly felt like it had been put in a vice and his hand immediately went to it. He couldn't believe his eyes. The blaring of a horn broke him out of his daze and he turned back to the safety of the sidewalk. He headed back to his car with single-minded focus and tossed the bouquet into the trash on his way._

_And I wish it was  
Oh if I could change the world, I wish  
Maybe if circumstances could allow, would allow  
And you could come around again tonight_

He slammed down his shot glass once more and then checked his watch. He couldn't get the image of Callie and that asshole out of his head. He should have punched the guy out the first time he met him. If he had, things would have never gotten this far.

_Oh take me out of here  
Cause I'm never coming home  
Oh take me out of here  
Cause I'm never coming home_

_Mark didn't know how the hell he'd gotten stuck with the paperwork for the trauma that had just come in, but here he was, signing forms while everyone else was trying to save lives. How a guy could get electrocuted and fall off a 20 foot ladder without any kind of cosmetic damage was beyond him. Other than him, Callie was the only one that hadn't rushed off to the OR, and that was only because Ortho didn't get any respect and she couldn't get in there until everyone else had finished what they needed to do. Instead she was still at the nurse's station pondering her game plan. He could tell by the way she was tapping her pen against her chin and furrowing those beautiful brows. It's what she did when she was deep in thought, and he was content to just watch her until he was pulled out of his reverie by a voice._

"_Who's the hottie at the desk?" the voice asked. Mark looked to his left to see who was the source of the question and found an EMT that he recognized as a frequent visitor to Seattle Grace. David was what it said on his badge…and Mark hated him immediately. He was smarmy and he was undressing Callie—HIS Callie—with his eyes. _

"_The hottie," Mark began sarcastically after strategically stepping over to block David's view of Callie, "is Doctor Torres."_

"_Doctor Torres, huh…hot little Latina like that…I bet she's great in bed," David replied. Mark rolled his eyes at how easily the stereotype rolled off the guy's tongue, but in Callie's case it was true...though he knew it had nothing to do with her ethnicity. "So Sloan, you screw her yet?"_

"_Yeah, what of it?" Mark snapped. He really, really wanted to strangle this guy._

"_Is she easy or what?" _

"_What? She…" Mark started, but he was abruptly cut off._

"_Oh shit, here comes Airbrush Annie," David said. "That one, she's a great lay but the bitch wanted 2.5 kids, a dog, and a house with a white picket fence after one date."_

"_Who, Stevens?" Mark asked. Izzie Stevens was the only one headed in their direction. Mark was hardly her biggest fan, especially after the way she treated Callie, but he was a man who respected women and he didn't like the way this guy was talking about her. Was he a manwhore? Yes, but it could never be said that Mark Sloan didn't try to make every woman he slept with feel good about herself. _

"_Yeah, we used to model together back in the day. There's not one picture of her out there that isn't airbrushed. Chick has legs like a briar patch too…felt like fucking two porcupines fighting over apple pie," David said. "I've gotta get the hell out of here…after I get Torres' number of course."_

_Mark started to head after him to keep him away from Callie, but his pager went off before he had the chance. He wasn't too worried though. Callie could take care of herself, and there was no way she would be interested in such an asshole._

Or so he thought…until he saw it with his own eyes. Mark slammed one last shot and nearly fell of the barstool trying to put his jacket on. He wasn't completely sloshed yet, so he still had the presence of mind not to drive. Removing his keys from his jacket pocket, he handed them to Joe for safekeeping.

_Well I'm inside out  
I'm all inside out  
Yeah, she's tearing me apart  
Well I'm inside out_

"I think I'm going to go strangle her…on second thought I'll just kick her in the shins or something—her neck is to beautiful for bruises. Her legs are too, but she can just wear pants," Mark slurred.

"I'll call you a cab," Joe chuckled, then began dialing. Maybe the liquid courage would be enough to get him to admit his feelings to her. As he relayed the address, he couldn't help but hope that Cristina would be home to witness the whole thing and tell him all the juicy details later.

_Well this casual arrangement  
Leaves a bitter taste  
Our usual commitments  
That's just killing me, killing you_

_We'd better change  
We'd better change, change  
We'd better change  
We'd better change, change_

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Rise & Fall (2/?)

**Author**: VietAngel

**Pairing**: Callie/Mark

**(WARNING!) Rating**: M If you do not like or shouldn't be reading smut for whatever reason, do not read this chapter, do not pass go, and do not collect $200. You've been warned.

* * *

Callie held the pillow over her head a little tighter, hoping that he would go away. She just wanted the pounding and screaming to stop. Her head was already killing her and it felt like her brain was pulsating every time his fist hit the door. Why couldn't he understand that she didn't feel like seeing anyone? She had finally managed to stop sobbing and all she wanted to do was lie there on the sofa and not talk, not think.

"Callie! I know you're in there! Open the door!" Mark yelled, pounding on the door as he had been for the past fifteen minutes. One of her neighbors had already threatened to call the police, but he didn't care. He was going to see Callie whether she liked it or not. She could open the door or she could bail him out of jail…either way, he was going to talk to her. "I can hear the Power Puff Girls! Yang doesn't watch that girly shit! I know it's you!"

Knowing that he would get himself arrested if she didn't give in, Callie finally resigned herself to answering the door.

"Go home Mark! You're drunk and acting like an idiot!" she exclaimed, flinging the door open. She tried to slam it in his face, but he forced his way inside before she had the chance.

Mark was all set to just blurt out how he really felt about her in one fell swoop, but one look at her appearance and he immediately went ballistic. Her blouse was wrinkled and buttoned wrong, her hair was tousled, and her face was flushed…and he was _livid_.

"You fucked him didn't you?! I saw you downtown with that asshole! What the hell were you thinking? I can't believe you blew me off to go out with that idiot and you fucked him!" he bellowed, pointing an angry and accusing finger in her direction. He was so consumed with ranting and yelling and doing everything except calling her a two-bit whore that it took him a moment to realize she wasn't being herself. They'd had their share of arguments…it's what they did. He and Callie were both headstrong and had confidence in spades. That meant they butted heads often, but the makeup sex was phenomenal—and they always made up. Normally, when he came at her like this she would give it back to him as good as he gave it to her…but not today. She was actually backing away from him and he could have sworn he saw her flinch the last time he threw his arm up in frustration. He knew that she knew he would never, ever hit her…so there had to be something else wrong. "What the fuck is wrong with you, Callie? Why aren't you yelling at me?"

"Mark, just go home," she replied softly, exhaustion clearly evident in her voice. "Please."

"Cal, are you--"

"Don't. Just leave it alone."

"Oh my God…he—what did he do to you?" Mark questioned, gripping her upper arms so she couldn't run away from him. "I know something happened, so please, just tell me."

He had so much concern in his eyes that it overwhelmed her and she just couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Taking a deep breath to calm her frazzled nerves, she finally told him what she'd been trying to forget about before he showed up.

"He seemed really nice, you know? We had a good time at dinner—he made me laugh," she started, speaking so softly he had to lean in to hear her. "Then on the ride home everything changed. He pulled over in an alley and started pawing at me like an animal. I said no—I did. You have to know I said no…but he just kept touching me. His hands were everywhere and I was trying to fight him off. I think he would have raped me if—I scratched his face and he finally stopped. He yelled and said I can either put out or get out, so I walked home and I broke my heel and twisted my ankle and all I want to do is forget it ever happened."

Mark didn't say anything. He couldn't speak for a moment. He took a few steps back from her and ran his hand through his hair as he started to pace back and forth in front of the door. He began cursing under his breath and soon enough it turned into a full blown rant complete with door punching. Thankfully it was still and he didn't cause any damage. Callie just couldn't take anymore. She was still on edge from the events of a shitty day and having some guy raving like a lunatic in her apartment wasn't helping her any.

"Mark!" she screamed, at her wits end. "Calm the fuck down or get out of my house! If you want to kill him go do it then!"

"I CAN'T!" he yelled back.

"WHY NOT?!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, ASSHAT!"

"Oh," Callie replied, her eyes huge with shock. "Shit."

"Yeah."

"What—how—when did this happen?" she asked.

"I've known since we started this whole fuck buddies thing," he started. "You said you only wanted sex so I didn't say anything. It kills me every time you get dressed and leave, but I'd rather have some piece of you than none at all…but tonight, I decided that I had to tell you. I got dressed up, went downtown, and bought you a bouquet of Sumatra lilies because I know they're your favorite—and I was going to come over, but then I saw you with him and it drove me crazy. I tossed the flowers and ended up at Joe's stewing in my own anger, and after that, well—you know what happened after that."

For the first time, Callie noticed he was in a suit and tie…from the cut (and Mark's reputation) she guessed Armani. If she was honest with herself—_really_ honest—she couldn't deny that she felt something for him too. That something felt a whole lot like love. He was good looking almost to a fault. He was smart, charming in his own way, and he cared about her in a way that no man ever had before. He was there for her every step of the way…any time she needed a shoulder to cry on. Hell, he tortured George for her. She was so caught up in her thoughts that it took her a minute to realize that she hadn't responded to his confession and he was standing there like a nervous wreck.

"I—I love you too," she finally replied, feeling like a dork. "I guess I've always known, but before…I never thought you were _that_ guy and I just realized—you're not for anyone else, you're just _that_ guy for me. You're the guy for me, Mark Sloan."

Mark couldn't believe his ears. She had actually said she loved him, and he's the guy for her…he's _her_ guy. Smiling like a Cheshire cat, he closed the gap between them in two big strides and hugged her so fiercely that he lifted her off her feet. Before they could register what was happening Callie's back was against the door, her legs were wrapped around his waist, and they were about two seconds from choking on each other's tongues.

"Wait, wait—we can't do this right now," Mark said, the sound of the buttons from Callie's blouse hitting the floor finally forcing to get a hold of himself.

"Mark," she started, cupping his face in her hands, "I love you. I want this."

"But Cal, he tried to—maybe we should take things slow."

"We've taken things slow enough don't you think? We've wasted the better part of a year because we've both been too chicken shit to tell each other how we really felt. What he tried to do to me is burned into my brain…I don't want it burned into my skin too. I can't go to sleep to night with his hands being the last that touched my body—I can't. I want to feel the hands of the man who loves me. I need you to erase it, Mark—touch me. Please?"

He couldn't say no to her…he suspected that would be a problem for the rest of their lives and he didn't mind it at all. He showered her face with kisses and gradually made his way to that sensitive spot behind her ear.

"You could have anyone. Why me?" she said breathily. "Why do you love me?"

He didn't answer her right away; he just continued on his path, kissing his way down her neck and over her collar bone before finally pulling back.

"I love you because you're the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen," he said, "…and you have a brain that makes me feel like a complete idiot even though I graduated at the top of my class." Sliding one hand up her back he released the clasp on her bra and pushed it up to expose her breasts. "I love you because it blows my mind that you break bones for a living, but still have these soft, delicate hands." Catching her wrist, he brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her palm.

"I love you because I haven't been able to get the feel of your skin out of my head since the first night we met," he continued, sliding his hands over her stomach and up to cup her breasts. "I love you because you have curves in all the right places and holding you feels like I have a woman in my arms instead of a bag of bones. I love you because when I suck on your right nipple just right, you make this sound that's somewhere between a moan and a whimper and it drives me crazy."

He sucked her already pert right nipple into his mouth and smiled against her as she fisted a hand in his hair and made that sound he loved so much. He lavished the same attention on the left before setting her on her own two feet so he could continue with his mission. He nipped at the undersides of her breasts as his thumbs caressed her hip bones softly. Callie's head was spinning from the sensations and she couldn't form words as he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of her panties and let his fingers caress her thighs as he worked the thin silk garment down her legs.

"I love you because I can't decide whether I love your thighs more when they're wrapped around my waist or wrapped around my ears," Mark continued, eliciting a giggle from Callie.

He kissed his way down her stomach, pushing her skirt up and letting his tongue dart into her navel on the way. When he was face to face with the neatly trimmed patch of curls he was so intimately familiar with, he hoisted one of her legs over his shoulder and wasted no time darting his tongue out to taste her. Callie's knees nearly buckled. Mark Sloan was a very talented man…his tongue deserved a gold medal for the acrobatics it was capable of. Mark never tired of this. It amazed him that a woman could taste so damn good. He lapped at her greedily and easily slid two fingers into her when the strength of her grip on his hair indicated that she was very close to orgasm.

He flattened his tongue against her clit and began to drag it upward slowly, pushing her closer and closer to the edge. A long, slow moan escaped her lips as he started to suck with gentle but steady pressure. When he curled his fingers just right against her G-spot she came hard with his name on her lips. He stood and immediately pulled him in for a kiss while he continued to stroke her with his fingers.

"I love you because you taste that good and I have no idea how that's humanly possible," he said after pulling back so she could catch her breath. Callie reached down and made quick work of his pants. It was Mark's turn to moan as she freed him from his boxers and began to stroke him. He hoisted her legs up around his waist once again and looked her straight in the eye. He didn't need to say anything, she already knew what he was asking and bit her bottom lip as she nodded her head 'yes.'

He could feel her nails digging into his shoulder as he eased into her with an excruciatingly slow pace. This wasn't their normal pace. Things with them were usually hard and fast, but this was different and they both knew it. He was making love to her for the first time…not fucking like they usually did. If it had happened a week ago Callie would have been screaming at him to go faster, deeper…but not this time. Now she wanted to savor every second of it, she wanted to feel every nerve in her body respond to him. He kept a slow, steady stroke—pulling almost all the way out, then easing back in until both of their heads were rolling back and his knees started to buckle. He could feel her body trembling and he knew he wouldn't be able to keep it up much longer so he picked up the pace, causing her to claw at the walls and scream his name with every thrust.

He forced himself to keep his eyes open as he started to circle her clit with his thumb. He loved watching her face as she came. She always had such a look of satisfaction and bliss, and knowing he was the one to make her feel that way, it was like a religious experience…and he got his wish within seconds. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and hummed with pleasure as she continued to feel the waves of her second orgasm wash over her. She could feel his carotid artery pulsing beneath her lips and dragged her teeth over it lightly, sending Mark tumbling down the rabbit hole behind her. Spent and no longer able to support their weight, he slid them down to the floor while still inside her. He could feel her warm breath on his skin as she rested her forehead against his chest and tried to catch her breath. He took the time to run his fingers through her hair before tipping her chin up to claim her lips. The urgency of the moment was gone now, so their kisses were slow, passionate…and he savored every second.

"I love you because women pay me thousands of dollars to give them lips like yours," he said, cupping her face and running his thumb along her kiss bruised lips, "and you were born them…perfect, full, bow-shaped lips that I can't stop kissing. I love you because you're the one for me, Calliope Torres, and I can't live another minute without you."

"You don't have to, you had me at asshat," she joked.

"I'm going to regret that one aren't I?" he asked sheepishly.

"Yes, you are…but if you're a really good boy I might make it pleasurable torture."

"You're a dirty girl, Callie Torres…and that's another one of the many things I love about you."

"I can tell," she replied, quirking an eyebrow at him as she felt him hardening inside her again. "Round two will have to wait, love. I have a headache and I'm exhausted."

Bringing his hand to the back of her neck, he pulled her down for one more kiss before finally slipping out of her. He stood first and then helped her up, kicking himself for not remembering her sore ankle as she yelped in pain when she put pressure on it. Without another word he scooped her up and carried her to the bathroom where he deposited her safely on the counter while he started a bath. Callie rested her chin in her palms and watched him with nothing but awe and love in her eyes. When the bathtub was full he retrieved her from the counter and finished undressing her before helping her ease into the steaming pool. She asked him to join her, but he refused…content with just sitting and watching her bathe.

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Rise & Fall (3/3)

**Author**: VietAngel

**Pairing**: Callie/Mark

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

* * *

Cristina couldn't get her key in the lock fast enough. She'd been in surgery when Callie called and didn't get her message until several hours later. As much as she liked to pretend she didn't care, she had a soft spot for her roommate and the sound of her crying over her voice mail was gut wrenching. She bolted from the hospital and across the street as soon as she heard, not wanting to leave Callie alone to worry herself sick. She cursed under her breath and finally pulled it together enough to open the door.

She was surprised to see Mark there. Callie was asleep on the sofa that also served as her bed with her legs sprawled across his lap. Her left ankle wrapped and elevated on a pillow while Mark held an ice pack to it. The television was watching them because Callie was completely knocked out and Mark was consumed with watching her sleep, only wrenching his eyes away from her when Cristina cleared her throat. He carefully extracted himself from under Callie's legs and walked over to where Christina was standing.

"Is she ok? She left me a message, but I was in surgery…I came as soon as I could," Cristina whispered.

"She's fine, just a bit shaken," Mark replied. Cristina let out a sigh of relief and Mark had to fight the urge to smirk. She always put on the front of being so hard core and uncaring, but he'd seen her around Callie and it was obvious she adored the woman.

"Good," Cristina replied. "So…you're going to kick his ass right?"

"Within an inch of his life."

"And you'll page me if you need backup?"

"Absolutely."

"And you'll take care of her instead of fucking with her head like that Hobbit O'Malley did?" she said. "I mean, since her underwear and your tie are in the floor, I'm assuming the two of you finally got your shit together and stopped all that fuck buddy bullshit."

"Yeah, we finally got our shit together," Mark repeated, chuckling.

"And you love her? Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Good," Cristina nodded. "Just remember that I'll gut you like a fish if you fuck it up with her."

"I'll remember," he replied, knowing she was dead serious.

"Did she report it to the cops?" she asked.

"No," he started, "She doesn't want to report it at all, but I'm making her go to Chief Webber tomorrow. I don't want that son of a bitch setting foot in Seattle Grace ever again."

"Good," she relied. "Well, you can put her in the bed; I'm going to stay with Meredith tonight."

"Thanks, Yang," Mark said. "Goodnight."

Cristina just nodded and held out her fist. He bumped his knuckles to hers and smiled, knowing that when it came to looking out for Callie he had a partner in crime for life. With that, Cristina quietly made were way out and Mark scooped Callie up and put her to bed.

******

The next morning Callie and Mark walked—well, limped actually, since Callie refused to use crutches—into Seattle Grace hand in hand. Everyone was staring, nurses were glaring, and Mark didn't give a shit…he'd finally gotten his girl and nothing could ruin it for him. Suddenly, Callie stopped and gripped his hand so tightly that her knuckles turned white. He tuned to ask her what was wrong and found her pale and terrified. She was trembling and he followed her eye line to what was troubling her…and the first thing he saw was David chatting up some nurse. Mark leaned in close, pressed a kiss to Callie's temple, and whispered for her to stay right where she was. She swallowed hard and finally released his hand from her grip.

Mark strode over to where David was standing like a man on a mission and nobody was fool enough to get in his way. He tapped the man on the shoulder and when he turned, Mark punched him in the face so hard that there was an audible crack and everyone gasped. David was out cold. Callie herself x-rayed Mark's hand and was relieved to find that it wasn't broken…but David's face was. Mark wouldn't be performing any surgeries for a while, but it was a small price to pay for defending his woman's honor.

Word spread around the hospital like wildfire and he soon found himself in Chief Webber's office getting yelled at with an ice pack on his hand. Once he was allowed to get a word in, he had Callie called in and he stayed by her side as she told Chief Webber about the events of the previous night. Despite their conflicts, Chief Webber thought of the attendings and residents on his surgical staff as family. They were like his children in a way, so needless to say he was livid.

He made a few phone calls and effectively ended David's career as an EMT. After admonishing Callie for not using her crutches, he gave them both the rest of the week off. While Callie went off to make sure her surgeries would be covered in her absence, the Chief pulled Mark aside.

"So, Dr. Sloan…I gather that you and Dr. Torres are together now?" he asked.

"Wh-what? I—I…" Mark stuttered, not expecting to get this kind of speech until he met Callie's parents.

"I saw the way you were looking at each other, it's pretty obvious," Chief Webber started. "I made a promise to her father when he was here. I told him I would look out for his little girl and I feel like I've dropped the ball on that over the past year. I'm not going to torture you…all I'm saying is be careful with her. That's a special woman you have there—cherish her. If you two are happy together, then by all means I wish you the best…just keep the drama away from work should any arise."

"Yes, sir," Mark replied with a smile.

Callie returned seconds later and Chief Webber clapped him on the shoulder before sending them on their way. He could do nothing but shake his head and laugh as he watched them. They argued about crutches the whole way down the hall. Mark called her stubborn and threatened to carry her if she didn't give in. Callie responded by calling him a bossy jackass and stubbornly continued to limp. Mark growled in frustration and threw her over his shoulder and slapped her on the ass when she kicked and screamed for him to put her down, prompting Callie to punch him in the shoulder so hard he almost dropped her. When they finally disappeared through the doors he realized that he needn't have worried about Callie, but he probably should have warned Mark that he would have his hands full with that one.

News about Callie's incident quickly made rounds through the rumor mill at Seattle Grace, and soon enough several other female employees came forward with similar tales of sexual assault at the hands of one Mr. David Reynolds. His subsequent arrest was a relief to everyone.

******************

"Mmmm," Callie moaned in pleasure as she and Mark lay in bed…a tangle of limbs and sheets. "Oh my God, that's so good."

"I'm glad you like it," Mark replied, repeating the action that had elicited such appreciation from her.

"This makes me miss living here," Callie said with her mouth full. "There is nothing better than Archfield chocolate cake."

Mark scooped up another forkful of the decadent dessert and prepared to feed it to her once again, but Callie stopped him.

"You're not going to eat any?" she asked. "You have to be hungry by now…we burned a lot of calories."

"I am hungry, but not for chocolate cake," Mark replied.

"Oh, we should get dressed and go out to dinner. We've been in bed all day—what are you hungry for?"

"Open your legs and I'll show you what I'm hungry for," Marked replied, nudging Callie's knee with his own.

"No way!" Callie replied laughing. She quickly grabbed a pillow and placed it between them, effectively blocking his advances. Callie regarded the sticky soreness between her legs. While it was pleasurable at its current level, she knew that one more round would cause her to have to sit gingerly for the next couple of days. "This has been fun, but my lady parts need a break. Besides, woman cannot live on chocolate cake and sex alone. I'm kind of hungry for real food and I think you owe me dinner."

"Oh, really?" Mark asked with an amused smirk on his face. "What makes you think I owe you dinner?"

"Well," Callie drawled sexily, "there's the fact that I'm naked in your bed right now, and I'm sure certain sexual favors you received today are at the very least worthy of a rather pricey meal." "I mean, come on," she said, lifted what little there was of the sheet covering her body, "if this isn't worth dinner I don't know what is."

"You're cocky, Callie Torres," he replied with a laugh. "I like that in a woman. Forget about food, baby…for that body I'd empty my bank account."

"Smart man," Callie replied with a smirk. She still couldn't believe this was her life. After everything that happened with George, she thought she'd never find a man who could love her as much as she loved him—and she definitely never thought that it would be Mark Sloan—but here he was. The manwhore had finally been tamed and he was loving every minute of it.

"Hey," Mark said as he reached over to sit the cake he'd been feeding her on the night table beside him. He reached into the drawer and pulled out a small Tiffany blue box, laughing as Callie's eyes became as big as the saucer her cake was on. "I have something for you, and before you freak out it's not what you think…open it."

Callie eyed him suspiciously, but opened the box anyway…letting out a sigh of relief when she finally took in the contents.

"A key?" she questioned, not understanding what it was for.

"It's the key to my new house," Mark started, "and I'm giving it to you because I was hoping you would agree to it becoming _our_ new house." He could see the wheels turning in her head and decided he needed to give ease her mind a little before letting her answer. "I know what you're thinking, but it's all taken care of. You'll love it…Yang helped me pick it out. I also asked her for your hand in cohabitation…and I'm pretty sure she started packing your stuff already. She told me to tell you—and these are her words not mine—'Stop thinking about it and say yes, dumb ass…the man candy loves you and you practically live with him anyway, whore.' I do love you, Cal…so what do you say?"

"Yes," Callie replied with no hesitation. Wrapping a hand around the back of Mark's neck she pulled him forward and crushed his lips to hers. "Yes, yes, yes."

"Good," he said when he finally pulled back so they could catch their breath. "Since you're in a 'yes' mood, how about you say yes to this one too?"

Callie gasped as he held up a two-carat Tiffany set, platinum and diamond ring.

"I would love it if you agreed to marry me," he started, "but I know how you feel about marriage and that's ok. I don't need some legally binding piece of paper to be with you; I don't need you to change your name. We can live in sin and freak out your parents for the rest of our lives…I just need you to say you want forever with me. That's all the ring has to mean."

"Ask me," she replied.

"What?"

"Ask me for what you really want, Mark."

"Calliope Iphegenia Torres, you are the sexiest, most beautiful, most kick-ass woman I've ever met and I love you with everything in me. I took the liberty of asking your father for your hand in marriage already and he gave me his blessing after threatening to kill me if he finds out you're pregnant. So, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes, and the honor would be all mine," Callie replied. Mark slipped the ring on her finger and before she knew it she was on her back.

"Umm, babe?" Callie giggled. "I was serious about my lady parts needing a break."

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry! I just got excited," Mark replied.

"My thigh is well aware of your excitement," she said, quirking an eyebrow at him. Hooking her leg around his, she deftly flipped them so she was on top…and then it was Mark's turn to raise his eyebrow. She smiled deviously at him and then began to trail kisses down his chest and stomach before finally disappearing under the covers.

"Oh my God, your mouth should be declared a national treasure," he growled as she took the entire length of him in. He fisted his hand in her hair and prepared to enjoy the ride. They had an ongoing bet about who could get the other off faster. So far, Mark was winning—hell, he was originator of "The Sloan Method" after all—but exactly sixty seconds into it, Callie did something with her tongue that Mark couldn't even begin to describe…and she was declared champion for life.

"So, how much do you think that sexual favor was worth?" she asked when she finally reemerged.

"Anything you want, baby," he replied breathlessly. "Anything."

…and that's the moment when Mark Sloan knew that married life with Callie Torres was never going to get boring.

**Fin. **


End file.
